


Transposed to Ruin

by Envious (Nvos)



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Breeding, Consensual, F/M, Impregnation, Monster on Girl, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 03:34:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13515777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nvos/pseuds/Envious
Summary: Briefly marooned on a small subset of space on what is supposed to be a routine scouting mission, Star Guardian Ahri finds herself dangerously intimate with an enemy she's sworn to destroy.





	Transposed to Ruin

**Author's Note:**

> Among my first published smutfic, excuse any teething issues. I plan on writing more in the Star Guardian universe because it has loads (haha) of untapped potential.

Normally intergalactic travel came so naturally to Ahri that she didn’t even have to close her eyes to resist the vertigo of traveling between one collusion of nebulae to the next in search for Void monster-infested sectors—  
  
—and sometimes, such as now, she crooned her head this way and that and drank dread at the realization that she was in the middle of nowhere.  
  
_Okay,_ she told herself. _This isn’t the first time this has happened._ She’s been at this for almost six years now, even this bend of ‘cosmic ruin’ had at least some twinge of familiarity to it. _Let’s just…_ She tapped the side of her hair on a hot pink hairclip, hoping for a response on the other end.  
  
In lieu of contacting a sister (or Ezreal), she instead listened to the cold suction of empty space.  
  
_Great._  
  
A simple scouting mission, Ahri was wont to recount. Now we’re here, in the deep of some ruin belonging to some species that probably got destroyed by the Dark Star _millennia ago_ , and now we have to at least wait for her transporter to cool off before she could even think about returning to the right side of the Milky Way.  
  
“Well, Kiko,” she said, “What do you think about a picnic?”  
  
Somehow Kiko’s frantic, high-pitched chirping did nothing to assuage Ahri’s mood. She huffed, impatiently tapping her heel on cool obsidian before throwing her hair behind her, deciding that if she was going to be stuck here she ought as well explore a little.  
  
At first, nothing at all looked interesting. Oh sure, it _could_ have been interesting, if she was a younger, less experienced Guardian (or Ezreal), but for now all Ahri saw was a stretch of ruins that she could have sworn she had seen before even if assembled a little differently from the last time she had encountered any.  
  
Worse than that, she begun to see the slick of Void residue.  
  
Ahri knew she could handle it alone should it be a handful of Void beasts, maybe a new clutch hatched from the destruction of a small star, but she worried what she might encounter if it was a larger group, maybe even one of the Primeval…  
  
Hey, did she just hear something snap behind her?  
  
Ahri swept her head, worry now suddenly very real. “Huh?” She called out to the darkness, and in turn only silence. Kiko chirped, then again—  
  
—”Quiet, Kiko! Did you hear that?”— Then feet shifting as Ahri dipped for cover behind a crumbling pillar. “Almost like…”  
  
**_ROOOARRR!_**  
  
Oh, crap.  
  
_Crapcrapcrapcrap_ , so repeated in Ahri’s mind as she leapt from the tresses of the pillar and tried to climb a column still standing so she might get a better read on the situation. Was there one of them? Many? A whole army? Her fingers strained for purchase on the smooth obsidian, heels clacking on tiny inlets. If there was many, this was _soooo_ bad! Her transporter still needed time!  
  
She almost made it to the top before a force beneath her kicked her feet out from under her, eliciting a loud _Eh?_ as she careened to the ground, landing on her plush bottom with little more than a pained sigh. She blinked, focusing on the creature before her.  
  
To her credit, there was only one, but solace ended there.  
  
Ahri stared at the twitching maw of a Primeval known only as Kha’Zix, whose mandibles oscillated and nodded in Ahri’s direction. His massive scythe arms came down on either side of her, cornering her with only the column for comfort at her backside. He hissed at her.  
  
“Hey,” Ahri started in a false, soothing voice, “We haven’t had much of a fight, have we? Why not… let me go, and we can settle this fairly?”  
  
His hissing was louder.  
  
She inched her spirit orb along a path behind Kha’Zix in the hope that he wouldn’t notice so long as she kept her eyes on him.  
  
“I’ll have it worth your time,” she told him. “You can chase me around! Feed on my despair or something. Just don’t kill me please.”  
  
Kha’Zix stopped, tilting his head at her. Ahri smiled without trying, about to send her spirit orb flying—  
  
—and then he spit at her.  
  
“Hey! What was that for?” Her hands immediately went up to her face.  
  
“You lobbed some kind of, green _gunk_ at me,” she complained, the plan with the spirit orb all but evaporated. “At least have some kind of _decency_ , you _idiot monster_ who I _will defeat_ so long as the other Guardians get my signal, _eventually_ —”  
  
Between rubbing her eyes free of the goo, she noticed something slide out of a sheathe at Kha’Zix’s nethers.  
  
_Oh, First Star forgive me,_ she thought, _**that’s** what he wants._  
  
“You could have just asked, you know.” Ahri was still wiping the goo off her cheeks, shaking her hand and then rolling her eyes when it fell to her chest. “A Guardian doesn’t go six years in the business without figuring out that you deadly star-eaters are really just players deep down— hey, why do I feel hot?”  
  
Worse than hot, she felt as if she were _burning_. A quizzical look overtook her as she exchanged a glance with the goo to Kha’Zix to his member and back again.  
  
“You have to be kidding.”  
  
He inched it towards her.  
  
It did look appealing, Ahri was scornful to note. Tapered. Ribbed near the tip, bulging out, thinning, then bulging out again into a wider, spherical shape… _My Stars, he has a knot._ None of these Primeval bastards had a knot! When did they get knots? Was this some diabolical plan to play on the Guardians’ (not Ezreal’s) worst fantasies?  
  
Worst of all… he looked nice with the knot. _Ugh._  
  
“Okay, big guy. You’ve spat at me with some kind of venomous goo that’s made me really, _really_ hot, and kind of bothered. What are you doing to do now? Kiss me? Capture me?”  
  
This time, voice heavy with Dark Star distortion, Kha’Zix replied: “ _Breed you._ ”  
  
“Oh.”  
  
Ahri looked at him bemusedly, almost not hearing what he had said. The stinging sensation at her chest was at an all-time high, forcing her hands to poke and prod at her voluptuous flesh. Covered still by her Guardian uniform, the cushion of her her breasts now pushed against the white cover, nipples hard as iron to tent what remained.  
  
“Well,” she said, molesting herself, “Are you just going to stand there?”  
  
Ahri could have sworn she heard something like _laughter_ before he raised a scythe and tore her top down the middle, somehow avoiding her breasts along its warpath to her stomach and finally at her swollen, puffy entrance. Her uniform split, her skirt awkwardly fell behind her and her front was now exposed completely.  
  
“I see. Way to put your cards on the table, mister monst— _aaAA!_ ”  
  
Yelping, Ahri felt a sudden impact on her lower half as Kha’Zix rushed forward, thrusting into her with no regard for even fitting between her folds properly. He nudged himself inward continuously, burrowing his scythes into the ground so he might prop her up against the column by the force of his own shaft. Eventually, she noticed, he wedged his way through, pain abating; he was girthier than she could have ever imagined.  
  
It felt…  
  
“Oh, Kiko, look away!”  
  
_…wonderful!_  
  
It had to be the venom, Ahri told herself. It made her rack hotter than an oven to the touch, after all, what say of what it had done when it traveled its way down to her core? She spread her legs further and gasped at the first motion of Kha’Zix since he had entered her. He slipped inside until her folds made the first bulge disappear.  
  
Oh, it felt so _good!_ She gasped again, now halfway across from a moan, her internal monologue was beleaguered to admit. She could feel her passage quickening around Kha’Zix’s monstrous shaft, every twitch and vein of his exotic package an invitation to another wave of pleasure. She felt wet, he felt hard; she even felt a further massage of goo inside her. Wait… was the goo his…?  
  
“Oh, you _dirty thing._ ” She giggled despite the embarrassment. “You actually did that. I almost applaud you for the audacity.”  
  
Kha’Zix responded to her consistent jeers and commentary in one of the only ways he knew how— he began to thrust, and thrusted deep.  
  
Ahri’s face collapsed into one shaken with indescribable pleasure, her mouth and roomy lips ajar as she moaned automatically, cheeks flush as cherries and eyes set somewhere between Kha’Zix and the starry sky. She wasn’t there enough to notice a set of slim, dark tentacles slowly escape Kha’Zix’s exoskeleton at his chest until they had already sought out and wound their way around her nipples, teasing the areolae before setting on her nubs proper.  
  
Basking in a countless deluge of sensation, Ahri only opened herself more and more so she might fully take all of what was being offered to her. Curvy, roomy and in no way unappealing, Kha’Zix continued his voidish assault upon the prone Champion Guardian’s retreat.  
  
“You’re huge,” she babbled in a daze. “Huge, lumpy… _perfect_ … ugh!”  
  
The tentacles at her breasts pinched her nipples teasingly, wrapping all the way around her hand-filling cups so they could relentlessly torment them. A third tentacle, perhaps exhumed from where Kha’Zix’s wings compacted into the rest of his predator body had now come to her, snaking its way up her belly, between Ahri’s breasts, until it finally taunted her mouth.  
  
_More._ She wanted more. She had every intent on vocalizing the matter as she had always, but the tentacle at her lips suddenly swelled and threw its way past her lips and into her throat, Ahri wincing as it finally silenced her down to nothing more than muffled gasps and moans.  
  
The main course, on the other hand, remained around her pussy. Kha’Zix’s motions were unforgettable as he slammed her again and again, Ahri’s body creeping further up the column with every thrust of his bulbous sheath.  
  
“Nngh!” She was lost to the pleasure. This had hardly been her first ‘encounter’ with a being of the Void, but it had been her first with a Primeval. Is this how it felt to give in to the Dark Star, to be so consummated with lust and sensation that her desires outgrew simple coitus with the monsters to a tireless thirst for the stars themselves?  
  
_No!_ Some voice at the back of Ahri’s mind balked. _You can enjoy this, but you musn’t lose sight of what you are!_  
  
Perhaps that voice figured it easy to say should it not be thrown against what lurked between a Primeval’s loins and bred all the more for it.  
  
…Bred?  
  
Suddenly Ahri’s eyes widened, choking against the limb at her throat as she strained to repeat the word out loud. Kha’Zix had told her his purpose, she remembered now through the haze, and she had gone along with it.  
  
“ _Mmm!_ ” She didn’t think he _meant it!_ Ahri would have struggled with realization should she have anywhere else to go, between Kha’Zix’s scythes blocking her from the side and Kha’Zix himself making going over or under impossible. Void beasts couldn’t actually impregnate her, could they? They’re incompatible! _They had to be!_  
  
But it felt… Ahri’s eyes sailed up as the beast before her broke into a new, faster pace. His shaft had swollen up to almost twice the size he had entered her with, forcibly pushing her folds to their limit. Every thrust caused her entire body to shiver, and the tentacles tending to her breasts were hitting a similar rhythm. Everywhere she could look she was being sent to a new dimension of consistent, unending pleasure.  
  
“Listen now, Guardian, and bear my seed,” Kha’Zix hissed between insectile groans of his own. “Your body belongs to the Void!”  
  
The appendage plugging Ahri’s mouth decompressed, slithering out of her so its master might hear the depth of her moaning, traipsing past her cheeks to wrap around knowingly at her neck.  
  
“Ah! _Ah!_ More, more… oh, _make me pregnant_ , you insipid abomination! I want it! I want _all_ of it!”  
  
At once she cried out with passion for the knot at Kha’Zix’s base penetrated her, filling her with everything he had. Ahri clenched her knuckles as the tides of boundless pleasure overcame her, her eyes fixed up and her lips slack, her orgasm only a prelude to the lava-hot wetness that was soon to follow.  
  
It came like thunder in her loins. Entire sloughs of goo that felt like magma in her pussy were pumped inside her, her own abdomen quickly distending with the sheer load that Kha’Zix was delivering inside her.  
  
They remained together like that, Kha’Zix roaring with satisfaction to the stars, for a time that felt as if it would never end. Eventually the tentacles retracted from Ahri’s breasts back into the beast’s exoskeleton, a pouring of green goo following in the wake of his alien cock when it was finally freed.  
  
Kha’Zix sniffed the air while Ahri whined incomprehensibly. “Your body will be host to a star of its own,” he chittered at her. “Perhaps you will come back, _prey._ ”  
  
With one last motion, he spat at her a final time before he turned away and returned to a shroud of darkness. Ahri lied against the pillar for support for a long while, eventually reaching her feet.  
  
She saw familiar flashes of light near the ruins just where she had entered originally and smiled brazenly.  
  
“Well, Kiko,” Ahri said, “So much for a picnic.”  
  
Kiko shouted at her from the cover of her torn skirt.


End file.
